Battle of Brothers
by Demigods-4one
Summary: When Thalia dies out at sea Zeus blames Poseidon. Zeus swears revenge and trys to kill Percy, can Poseidon save him?
1. Chapter 1

This is set after the TLO I own nothing because Mr Riordan does :D

* * *

The sea raged on, the hunters grabbed the sides of the boat, holding on for life as a massive wave threatened to overturn them all.  
Artemis took out an arrow and fixed it to her bow, she aimed it down at the monster they were hunting, it was the Ophiotaurus. Poseidon had give his permission for the beast to be slain so Kronos could never use it against them so Artemis and her hunters had spent days tracking the Ophiotaurus down through the storms, and now here it was.  
Artemis aimed her arrow at the back of the creature and let go, the arrow hit and the Ophiotaurus let out a yelp of pain, it kicked out its legs and went under water.

"Hold the boats"  
she shouted to her hunters, who all tried to slow down, the sea was treacherous and it was impossible but they tried, after a few minutes the hunters had some control over their boats  
Artemis looked down into the gray water below, the Ophiotaurus had vanished.  
"Move on"  
The boats moved ahead, Artemis looked at her hunters, they were drenched to the skin and red with cold, they struggled on. Artemis knew they would have to return to the main land soon, her hunters were very tired after three days out here with little food or rest.

A wave crashed into the boats, the bow got washed out of Artemis' hands as she held on to the sides, she looked around her, her hunters done the same, luckily none had died. Deep below them the Ophiotaurus was watching them.  
A second wave crashed into them, this time a boat over turned. Artemis shouted to the girl to swim to her, praying to Poseidon to calm the sea. Nothing happened, the sea was as mad as ever, the girl turned and swam to Artemis' boat, a wave went over her and she came back up, she struggled to Artemis in the freezing water. Artemis reached out and pulled the girl into her boat.

It was Thalia daughter of Zeus and Artemis' lead huntress, she moved her wet hair out her eyes and held on to the boat as another wave hit. Artemis looked around at the sea, a shadow moved underneath them.  
"Pass me your bow"  
Artemis reached out and took Thalia's bow, she got an arrow and shot it into the water, the Ophiotaurus emerged above the water with an angry 'Moooo' It hit its tail into the side of the boat, a few pieces of wood fell into the water. Artemis shot again, this time an arrow hit it in its neck. The Ophiotaurus moaned and became still, it was dead.

"We need to get the remains"  
Thalia shouted.  
"I will get it"  
Artemis handed Thalia her bow back, but she didn't take it  
"No, I will, you need to look after the others and I'm already wet"  
Thalia dived into the sea. She swam over to the dead Ophiotaurus but the currants were too strong, they moved the Ophiotaurus further away. Thalia swam after it  
"No Thalia don't go too far"  
Artemis watched Thalia swim after the monster, a wave went over her head, she came back up rubbing water from her eyes and another wave went over her. Thalia came up again and swam on, looking for the body. It had been washed away.  
"Thalia come back"  
Artemis shouted to her, she moved her boat near to Thalia, who was washed under a third wave. The currants pushed Thalia away from the boats and moved the boats in the other way  
"Poseidon calm the sea please"  
Artemis shouted. The sea stayed wild.  
Thalia struggled over to the boats, her legs kicking and her arms reaching out hopelessly. The currants dragged her back even more.  
Artemis watched on in horror as a wave bigger than the others came closer. She moved the boat and tried to get to Thalia but it was too late, the wave came down on Thalia and dragged her under.  
Artemis knew she couldn't do anything to help Thalia now, she turned to her other hunters  
"Hold on"  
They all grabbed the sides of the boats and got down low, the wave came closer but as it did so it got smaller and by the time it had hit the boats it was so small it was no threat at all.  
Artemis looked around, the sea had gone calm, and the water still, the sky up ahead was blue. It was as if they had never been a storm.  
"Thalia"  
Artemis shouted, they was no answer, she moved her boat up to where Thalia had gone down, there under the water was two bodies, one belonged to their quarry the other Thalia.  
Artemis lifted them both out the water. She felt Thalia's neck, they was no pulse.  
"We need to take them up to Olympus" Artemis shouted to the other hunters. They looked saddened by their lose.

Artemis and the hunters sailed back to the land; here was a chariot with two deer's. Artemis put Thalia and the Ophiotaurus in the back and she jumped in the driver's seat.  
"I must go to Olympus; Zeus will want to know..."  
Artemis grabbed hold of the ropes and the deer took off into the sky, the hunters looked away as it took off.

It was dark by the time Artemis came to Olympus; she parked her chariot outside in the gardens and looked around. A few Satyrs were playing music while flowers grew around them. A god with blonde hair was watching them, leaning on a pillow.  
"Apollo"  
Artemis called to him. He didn't turn  
"Apollo"  
she shouted louder, he was still watching the Satyr, she walked up behind him and seen that he had his I-pod on again. Artemis had half a mind to put an arrow into his leg to get his attention but now wasn't the time, she reached out and pulled an earphone out his ear  
"Hey sis"  
he grinned at her  
"Don't call me 'sis', I need your help"  
Apollo grinned even more  
"Green grass breaks..."  
Artemis hit him in the chest, stopping his haiku before he could start. She nodded at her chariot, Apollo followed her.  
"Oh dear"  
Apollo looked in the back seat and saw Thalia laying motionless next to the Ophiotaurus.  
"And I take it our father doesn't know?"  
Artemis shook her head  
"Shall we?"

Apollo lead the way into the throne room, it was dark in here, most of the light came from a fire in the corner of the room, Hestia was tending to the flames.  
"Father" Apollo bowed his head to a god in the corner. He came into the light; Zeus looked at him and then at Artemis  
"Why have you two come in here for?"  
Zeus' voice was stern; he was in a mood and didn't want to be disturbed. Apollo looked nervous, upsetting his father when he was in a mood was not a good thing at all.  
Artemis took a step to Zeus  
"Father, my hunters and I have slain the Ophiotaurus as you wanted, we have brought it back here to you, but I'm sorry to say one of my hunters perished in the hunt"  
Zeus looked pleased and not at all sorry for the death  
"I'm very happy, Kronos and his followers will have to try harder now, we have removed his main target"  
Apollo glanced at his twin, she looked back at him with a pleading look  
"Father"  
Apollo said, Zeus looked at him  
"Artemis is trying to say the huntress who died was Thalia"  
Zeus stopped smiling  
"This true?"  
Artemis nodded, she avoided his eyes

"Why didn't you look after her better?"  
Zeus shouted, thunder rumbled outside  
Artemis looked into his dark eyes  
"She wanted to bring it's body back to the boat, she jumped into the sea, they was nothing we could do, the water was so wild, she didn't stand a chance"  
Zeus looked over t the fire  
"You can go"  
he called over to Hestia, she vanished.  
"You said the sea was wild?"  
Zeus asked Artemis, trying to keep the anger out his voice. She nodded  
"POSEIDON" Zeus roared, making Apollo jump, Zeus started to place the room  
"I want to know what happened"  
Zeus told Artemis, who looked white  
"We followed the trail until we came to the Ophiotaurus, on the second day the sea started to become restless and on the third day the sea was caught up in a storm, the sea was terrible, big waves and strong currents, out boats were nearly destroyed.

Zeus stopped walking  
"Where is she? Did you bring her with you?"  
Artemis nodded  
"I have her out there in my chariot with the Ophiotaurus  
Zeus stormed out leaving an Ozone smell in the room, Zeus came back with Thalia in his arms  
"I wish to be alone with my daughter, Leave now"  
Zeus ordered, Apollo and Artemis left the room.  
Zeus laid Thalia down on the floor, and stroked her hair, this was all Poseidon's doing, his brother will answer for his crimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermes waited on the beach for Poseidon; he had sent a hippocampus down to Poseidon's palace. Even though he was the messenger he still hadn't mastered how to breathe under water yet. The water rippled as a man with black hair and green eyes appeared.  
"What does he want now?"  
Poseidon asked, the only time Hermes came to call was if Zeus wanted him. Hermes scratched his cheeks  
"I'm not too sure, I think he's angry at something"  
Poseidon and Hermes walked onto the land from the beach; Hermes was looking at a message on his caduceus which was in the shape of a phone. His snakes George and Martha were going up the antenna  
They turned a corner and the Empire State Building came into view, they entered and went up the elevator to the 600th floor.  
When the doors opened they stepped out and walked along the bridge until they came to the dark gardens, the stars were bright up here.

At the door to the throne room Hermes stopped  
"I'm not allowed in, it's private between you and my father"  
Poseidon nodded and opened the door  
"Well brother, why have you dragged me from the sea?"  
Poseidon closed the door and walked inside. Zeus was sat in his chair, his head down in his hands, his black hair wasa right mess, his body shook with rage  
"So you can tell me why you killed my daughter"  
Zeus looked up, his eyes were red and his pale face showed signs of tears.  
"Me kill your daughter?"  
Poseidon asked puzzled. Zeus' anger rose  
"You drowned her, you made the sea rough to drowned her, you killed her"  
Poseidon felt a mixture of confusion and anger. How dare Zeus accuse him?  
"I don't know what you're talking about, brother, I haven't killed anyone"  
Zeus stood from his throne and stormed over to Poseidon, who felt a slight tingle in his body, Poseidon stood his ground  
"You killed Thalia, she drowned in the sea during that storm, Artemis told me she asked you to calm the sea and you did nothing, as soon as my daughter was dead the sea calmed itself"  
Zeus grabbed Poseidon by his t-shirt, Poseidon pushed him off  
"You accuse me of killing your daughter without no proof, how do you know it wasn't Oceanus who killed her"  
Zeus pointed his finger at Poseidon  
"Don't you dare try shift the blame, it was you, and you will pay"  
Poseidon raised an eyebrow at Zeus' finger

"You have no proof, why would I kill her? She never done anything to offend me"  
Poseidon said, Zeus turned away from him and walked back to his seat, he sat down  
"I'm finished with you, I'm not going to start a war with you as I don't think you're worth the effort, now get out of my throne room"  
Poseidon rolled his eyes and walked around, he was just about to open the door when Zeus called him back  
"How's Percy?"  
Poseidon looked back, Zeus was smiling, dread filled Poseidon's chest  
"None of your business, you keep your nose out of my family"  
Poseidon left the room. Outside he dissolved into a sea like mist and reappeared outside some apartments in a quiet street, ignoring the buzzer he just opened the door and walked up some stairs, he just wanted to see if his son was still safe. He knocked on the door that belonged to Sally Jackson, she answered it  
"Oh Poseidon you can't, erm..." she trailed off, as he let himself in

"Percy home?"  
Poseidon asked, it was a few days until Percy was due to return to Camp Half-Blood for the summer, he looked around the room, Paul 'blowfish' was staring at Poseidon. They didn't like each other; Poseidon got that feeling from the first time they had met, on Percy's 15th birthday.  
"Percy?"  
Poseidon asked, Percy wasn't in the room with them, where was he?  
"Poseidon it's late, he's sleeping, I don't want him woken up"

Poseidon sniffed up, a slight sea smell came from the left of him  
"This Percy's room, yes?"  
Poseidon walked up to the door, and reached out for the handle. Paul jumped up  
"You can't just go on in there, the boy is sleeping"  
Poseidon smiled at him  
"Yes the boy is my son"  
Poseidon pushed open the door, on the bed in the corner was Percy, Poseidon walked up to him, listening to his breathing. He reached down and give Percy a little shake, he woke up.  
"Dad"  
Percy smiled, suddenly feeling self conscious as he remembered he had PJ's on and was in bed, Poseidon didn't seem to care what Percy was wearing which made him feel better  
"Are you all right, you haven't had any dreams?"  
Poseidon looked closer at Percy looking in his face, Percy shook his head  
"No, why is there something wrong?"  
Percy sat up, rubbing his eyes. Poseidon looked at him, he needed to know  
"Your friend Thalia is dead, she had an accident on a mission with Artemis, and she died, only she died out at sea so Zeus is blaming me, he said something that made me feel you may not be safe, I think it's a good idea if you go to Camp tomorrow, I would take you there right now but it's very late and more monsters come out at night"  
Poseidon sat on the edge of Percy's bed and put his arm around him. Percy felt empty inside, one of his friends was gone forever, Percy had horrible visions of Thalia waiting in the E-Z Death line next to Cerberus.  
Sally looked in through the door  
"I told you not to wake him"  
Poseidon smiled at her  
"Just needed to tell him something important, Percy will be returning to Camp tomorrow"  
Paul got up and stood at the door  
"He's not, Percy still has four days before camp starts"  
Poseidon shook his head  
"No Percy will be coming with me and I'll take him back to camp"  
Paul didn't back down  
"You didn't care about Percy when he was growing up, so why do you care now"  
That made Poseidon mad, he took his arm away from Percy and stood up  
"Everyone knows the gods have to leave demigods to find their own way in life"  
Paul looked confused as though Poseidon was mad. Poseidon turned back to Percy  
"Tomorrow I'll come for you, I'll get you to camp"  
Percy nodded.

"Well come for him in the evening, we want a last day with him"  
Sally said, Poseidon nodded  
"Ok then"  
He turned back to Percy  
"Look after yourself, I'll come for you"  
Poseidon left in a sea mist. Percy lay back down and rolled over facing away from his mother and step-father.  
"What did he want?"  
Paul asked  
"Nothing"  
Percy closed his eyes, he heard the door close behind him.

The next day Percy didn't talk much, he just wanted some some quite time on his own so he could think about Thalia and what his father had told him, he wondered why Poseidon had told him his life could be in danger, maybe Zeus was going to send monsters to get him.  
"Percy, do you want to come with us?"  
his mother asked him, Percy nodded, he stood and followed her out with Paul, they got in the car and drove, it took Percy a while to notice they were heading out to the sea. He looked up at the sky, it was blue and the sun was out, Percy imagined Apollo flying around in his sun chariot, he smiled, over to the east dull gray clouds were forming, it looked like rain clouds. They got out the car and walked over the sand, Sally and Paul sat down on the dry sand while Percy walked on his own, moving down near to the wet sand and the sea, he felt close to his father here. The sun went in, Percy looked up the clouds had moved over head, he hoped it wouldn't rain.

He looked around, no one was watching so the willed the water to move in patterns. He turned and headed back up to his mother, thunder rumbled up ahead. Percy looked up nervous, remembering his father's worlds.  
He had reached the dry sand and he walked back to his mother. Thunder rumbled again, Percy stopped, his heart hammering, the clouds had turned black, swelling parts of gray, the wind picked up and the temperature dropped.  
More thunder.  
A white light blinded him for a second, he blinked and looked back up, it was just a normal storm. His mother and Paul had moved further back, they were right up now. Percy breathed in, smelling a strange smell, it was like the O-zone. He froze

The people on the beach hadn't noticed the storm clouds, they were still laying down getting a sun tan, his mother was walking up to an ice-cream van but no one was looking up,The Mist must be here, why else hadn't these people seen, then Percy noticed that the storm clouds were only above him.  
"No"  
Percy whispered as more thunder rumbled up ahead. He stepped back, having half a mind just to run as fast as he could away from that cloud. The Mist was thick; no one could see anything wrong. The sea was near him, he could get to the sea and be safe. As soon as he thought it the clouds stretched and coved the path to the sea,

he stumbled back, more thunder rumbled and lightening light down the sky, fork lightening. Percy ran as fast as he could bit it was no good, the cloud seemed to follow him  
he closed his eyes and kept running  
'Dad help please'  
He opened them as a white light flashed into his eye lids, he'd been inches from being struck. The floor to the right of him was coved in scorch marks. Percy ran this time with his eyes open.  
A man with black hair and dark eyes appeared in front of him. Percy stopped and slipped on the sand, he fell. The man laughed. It was Zeus  
Percy got up to his feet  
"What do you want"

Zeus took a step near him; in his hands was his weapon the master lightning bolt.  
"Hello Percy, it is a good thing you didn't take immortality when it was offered to you, your choices will make this easier, unfortunately your father decided it was time for my Thalia's life to come to an end, and now I think it's time your life ended"  
He towered over Percy, who couldn't move for fear  
"Don't take this personally, this is not your fault, it is your fathers. A life for a life after all. Goodbye Perseus Jackson"  
He raised the bolt, Percy flinched but nothing happened, he was still stood here with Zeus then a noise from above made him look up.  
The cloud had turned yellow then silver, it came down fast. It's was lightening, the next Percy felt was excruciating pain, blinded by white light, he felt his legs collapse and his skin burn. His body twitched out of control and then it was over, he was laying on the sand bleeding, his eyes strangely misty at the sides and in the centre was blackness. His heart pounded in his chest.  
'get to the sea' he thought,  
he moved his arms and cried out in pain, he dragged his body to the water, kicking out with his legs to move him quicker.

"That looks sore, I'm sorry if you think I'm being unfair as I didn't kill you and I'm letting you slowly die from your injuries but your father did leave Thalia in the cold water for ten minutes before she died, so if in ten minutes your still alive I'll hit you again, this time ending it for you"  
Zeus was standing above Percy looking down at him. Percy struggled on to the sea, getting nowhere.  
"That won't help you Percy, the sea won't heal this"  
Zeus laughed, watching Percy kick his legs and grabbed the sand trying to push himself up. His clothes were smoking.  
Percy coughed and tasted blood, he looked around him, his vision had gone, he could only see out the corners of his eyes and that was burly. His clothes were sticking to him, a horrible warm wetness could be felt underneath him.  
"Eight minutes Percy"  
Zeus pulled out his arm, they was a watch, he was timing Percy's last few minutes.  
"Dad help me"  
Percy muttered, hoping Poseidon was listening, Zeus laughed  
"Six minutes to go, I don't think he's coming"  
Percy pushed his body towards the sea, leaving a trail of blood.  
Zeus took his eyes off Percy and looked up the beach, a women was running up to them, dam mortal could see through the mist  
"Here comes your mummy Percy"  
Zeus moved away from Percy as Sally came closer, she shouted over to Paul, he came running over.  
"Percy are you ok, he's hurt"  
Percy felt his mother turn him over, his skin burned at her touch. He heard them both gasp when they saw him  
"We need to take him to hospital, how did it happen?"  
Paul looked at Percy and then around looking for something that could of done this, but Sally looked right at Zeus, she didn't know who he was but she could tell he was a god  
"Get him out of here"  
Sally whispered to Paul. Paul picked Percy up  
"No take me to the sea"  
Percy murmured, but his world got mixed up  
Sally leaned in close to Percy  
"What did you say deer?"  
Percy opened his mouth again but loads of blood came out, he coughed again  
"The sea"  
They didn't hear him. They carried him up the sand, in his mind Percy could hear Zeus's voice  
"One minute left, but I don't need to do anything after all, you look pretty much dead to me boy"  
Percy shivered, his body was going numb.

"Ten seconds Percy"  
Percy forced his eyes open, he was in the car, his Mother sat next to him, he was still laying down, they seemed to be travelling very fast, it made his head swim  
"Zero seconds, goodbye Percy"  
Percy felt his eyes closed and Zeus' voice like everything else faded


	3. Chapter 3

Sally looked down at Percy, he appeared to be unconscious, blood was dribbling down from his lips as she put her fingers on his neck, the was still a pulse.  
She had seen what happened, it was that god, he had been standing next to Percy holding this great bit of light in his hands, she guessed it was Zeus, the god of the sky.  
But why had he wanted to hurt Percy for.  
Paul raced down the road, ignoring the traffic lights as they rushed to get Percy to the Hospital. Paul stopped the car and ran around to the back to help Sally get Percy out, he carried Percy into the hospital.  
"Help please"  
Sally begged a nurse; she gasped when she saw Percy's blood body. She waved a doctor with dark brown hair over and they rushed Percy into a room

"What happened to him?"The nurse said,  
she opened Percy's mouth and stuck a tube down his throat and opened his eye lids and shown a torch into his eyes.  
"He was hit by lightning"  
Sally told them, looking away from Paul who looked confused

"Lightning, but it's a sunny day" The doctor looked puzzled. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside, it's our health policy there is a waiting room around the corner you can sit in, I'll send a nurse to see you when we are finished, can you show them where it is"  
The doctor looked at the nurse, who nodded and showed Sally and Paul to the door.

The door shut, leaving the doctor alone with Percy, he turned and tutted loudly, walking over to Percy and pulled the tube out.  
He turned Percy's head away to the other side and walked to a far corner of the room. A bright light came from him and he changed appearance. His brown hair became sandy, his green eyes became blue and he got younger, in the mans place stood a young person. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and hanging out of his pocket was an I-pod. Apollo turned back to Percy

"You look a mess cousin" he muttered  
he lifted Percy off the table and carried him to the door, the nurse came inside before he could get out,  
"Who are you get out, what are yo.."  
she couldn't finish her sentence as Apollo clicked his fingers and she fell to the floor asleep.  
Apollo stepped over her and carried Percy out, a few people tried to stop him from leaving but he clicked his fingers again and the mist came down, the humans just walked around not looking at him.  
He headed for the door but before he could get out he noticed someone blocking the way. It was Percy's mother.  
"Where're you taking him"  
She hit him in the arm, he looked no older then Percy but she could tell this person was also a god. She grabbed Percy's burnt arm and tried to pull him out of Apollo's grip  
"If you want him to live you'll let me take him"  
Apollo held on to Percy and walked on to the door, Percy's mother was right behind him  
"You haven't said where your taking him"

Apollo walked out the door, Sally's shouts followed him, people outside looked at them, who knows what they were seeing  
"Percy, give him back, I know what you are"  
Sally ran through the door after Apollo, who was placing Percy into a blue car, he closed the door and opened the driver's door, Sally looked at the car, it was a car but it looked more like a chariot the more she looked at it  
"look go home, Percy's going to be ok"  
Apollo jumped into the car and it started to float up into the air. He looked up at the sky and just prayed his father wasn't looking, he drove out to the sea.

Poseidon was waiting for him on the shore; Apollo landed his chariot and opened the door, he got Percy out. Poseidon walked up and took Percy in his arms  
"Did your father do this?" Poseidon asked  
Apollo looked at Percy's face, on the right at the top under his hair was a deep gash and the rest was red with numerous scratches  
"I don't know, I followed the car to the hospital but I didn't see anyone else"  
Poseidon nodded, he looked down at his son, he was very injured and needed caring for soon.  
"I'm going to take him down to my palace, he'll heal down there"  
Apollo looked back up, the sky still was blue  
"Poseidon, don't tell my father it was me who helped Percy, they'll be sever consequences for me if he knew"  
Poseidon looked back at him  
"Don't worry I won't say anything"  
He stepped into the sea as Apollo took off in his chariot, Poseidon took Percy all the way down to his palace.

When he got to his home the first thing that met him was his wife, Amphitrite. She smiled at Poseidon until she saw who was in his arms, she had never forgiving him for going off with another women and made a child, this boy - the reminder as she liked to think of him - was not welcome to her but as Poseidon would never abandon his son she had to put up with Percy. She had been luckily, the boy had only come by here once and she wished him never to return.  
"Hello my lord"  
She smiled at him again, but it was more forced this time. He didn't seem to acknowledge her which made her even more angry.  
"I need to get Percy in bed, excuse me"  
He hurried past her, she felt her anger rise. Didn't Poseidon remember he had another son, a better son then Percy, a son to be proud of and not some weak little demigod.

She followed after Poseidon as he rushed past bowing fish and hippocampus. Poseidon entered the palace and went down into a side corridor, then he opened a door into a bedroom, the walls were coved in sea shells and a small bed was in the corner.  
Poseidon laid Percy down and looked at his body, normally as soon as water touches him he would heal, but the wounds were still bloody. Poseidon touched the wound on his head, it didn't heal. He turned and saw Amphitrite watching him  
"Why don't you just kill him, it's obvious the boy is suffering and he's not healing, I think it'll be kinder to end it now for him, I'll do it for you"  
A current of hot water made her stop talking, Poseidon looked angry  
"I will not have any harm come to Percy"  
Poseidon looked away from her and back to his son, Percy looked a little better now he was under the water but none of his wounds had healed. Poseidon looked at his arms and his neck both showed burn marks, Poseidon remembered Zeus' worlds, this was his brother's fault.

"Can you go get some ambrosia or nectar?"  
Poseidon asked Amphitrite, she turned and left. She returned five minutes later with Triton, Poseidon's other son. He glared down at Percy, like his mother he didn't approve of Percy. Amphitrite handed a large glass filled with nectar, Poseidon took it and frowned  
"This is far too much"  
Amphitrite smiled at her husband in a concerned way  
"Well you can try to heal him and if he doesn't heal then they is enough in there for a lethal dose, you can end his pain"  
Poseidon ignored her, he felt he might hurt her out of anger if he listened to her, instead he opened Percy's mouth and pored a little in, Percy didn't move when Poseidon looked at his face he saw that Percy's hair was wet, Poseidon touched his chest and found the clothes were drenched. Percy's skin felt cold  
"He needs blankets, can you go get him some"  
Amphitrite looked outraged  
"I'm not your servant I am your wife and I demand more respect"  
Poseidon bit his lip, he took a few seconds to calm himself  
"Blankets"  
He repeated, and Amphitrite bowed  
"I'm sorry my lord"  
and she left the room

"Father, are you sure he is even worth saving, I mean, look at him, he's weak, useless and he's a demigod they attract trouble, they don't live long they get killed, won't it be nicer if you just killed him?"  
Poseidon send hot water at him  
"You'll attract trouble if you say that again"  
Amphitrite opened the door, in her hands were a load of bed clothes, she handed them to Poseidon, who coved Percy with them, using his powers to dry Percy at the same time, once sure Percy was warm he turned to his wife  
"I'm going to Olympus to have a chat with Zeus, I want you to look after Percy, let no harm come to him"

"No Poseidon I can't, I can't even bear to look at the boy, do you know what it means to me that you went with another women and now you want me to care for him, knowing where he comes from"  
She shook her head.  
Poseidon got up from Percy's bed  
"Please, I need to talk to my brother and I can't leave him alone"  
Amphitrite looked at her husband, he had never looked so anxious and it was this that made her say yes.  
"Alright" Amphitrite said.  
Poseidon walked out the room and vanished

He appeared on Mount Olympus, it was now day light he walked past the dancing Satyrs and into the throne room but it was empty  
"Zeus"  
Poseidon shouted, he pulled out his trident ready. A noise in the corner of the room made him point his trident at a person, but it was only Hermes.  
"He's not here, but he will be soon" Hermes smiled "here he comes now"  
Poseidon could smell an Ozone smell. Next thing Zeus stepped into the room, holding an I-pod in his hand , he didn't look surprised to see Poseidon there  
"Brother, I see you now shear my grief"  
Zeus sat on his chair and watched Poseidon, his brother didn't seem to show an grief at all  
"I didn't kill your daughter and you had no right doing that to Percy"  
Poseidon pointed his trident at Zeus, who just smiled  
"Is he dead yet?"  
Poseidon felt anger inside him  
"I'm going to heal him"

Zeus smiled again  
"Touching, but Percy won't heal from this, his powers are far too weak to match mine, not even you can help him recover, oh and this time don't go running to Apollo, he won't heal Percy, Apollo can't even heal himself"  
He held up the I-pod it was coved in ichor the blood of gods, it looked melted. Hermes was staring at it, so did Poseidon.

"Father what has happened to Apollo?"  
Hermes asked Zeus  
"I taught him a lesson about loyalty, he needed reminding he should be loyal to me, his father"  
Zeus chucked the I-pod away, where it smashed off the floor.

"What do you mean Percy won't heal?"  
Poseidon asked  
Zeus laughed again  
"I used my powers to inflicted the wounds, your powers, the sea nor Percy's own power can save him now, only I can heal him as I inflicted them on him, and I'm going to wait here until he dies"  
Poseidon felt dread, that's why the sea water hadn't healed Percy, he also felt unthinkable anger rage up inside himself.  
"You should return to him, he only has a few hours, days maybe, but in time he will die"  
Poseidon aimed his trident at Zeus and fired; Zeus blocked it with his lightning bolt, then fired it at Poseidon. The two gods started to fight, Hermes back off to the wall, out of harm's way. He picked the I-pod up from the floor and stared at it

"If you don't want me to destroy your chair you will heal Percy"  
Poseidon shouted  
"I'll send you into the pits of Tartarus if you do brother"  
Zeus shouted back  
"Try it"  
Poseidon sent water at Zeus who shot electricity back at Poseidon  
"You killed Thalia, your son deserves to die"  
Poseidon blocked his next attack with a jet of water  
"I didn't kill her"  
Both brothers panted, they were out of breath from the effort of attacking each other.  
"Enough of this, I'm busy up here, Hermes escort Poseidon out of here"  
Hermes looked at Poseidon but didn't move  
"If you don't want what Apollo got you will do as you are told"  
Zeus shouted, Hermes walked over to Poseidon who followed him outside

"What has he done to Apollo?"  
Poseidon asked Hermes, who looked very worried  
"I have no idea, I hope he is ok, hows Percy?"  
Poseidon lowed his voice  
"Not to good"  
Hermes turned the I-pod over in his hand  
"I'm sure Apollo will be ok"  
Poseidon tapped Hermes on the arm then bid him goodbye and returned under the sea to his dying son.


	4. Chapter 4

When Poseidon returned to his underwater palace his mood wasn't raised as he saw his wife and son outside talking to the fish. Poseidon walked over to them  
"Why aren't you with Percy, he can't be alone...he hasn't died has he?"  
Poseidon's voice shook. Amphitrite turned around  
"No he's alive and he's not alone I sent Delphin to care for him, he thinks it's an honour to tend to the sick son of Poseidon"  
Triton's green face darkened  
"I'm the son of Poseidon, that Percy is a mere weakling, a mortal son"  
Poseidon ignored them and entered his palace, he went to Percy's room.  
"Lord Poseidon"  
The god of dolphins bowed its head to Poseidon and went back to holding a cloth up to Percy's head with its nose.  
"I'll do that"  
Poseidon took the cloth and looked at Percy's head; the gash was as bad as last time. It definitely hadn't healed. He coved the wound with the cloth. If Zeus didn't heal Percy, then Percy will die.

Poseidon sent Delphin away and set about trying to make Percy comfortable, his body was keeping dry now. Poseidon felt a stab of annoyance, he was older then Zeus but he was being force to hopelessly stand by or beg for Zeus to save his son. He needed a way to make Zeus see he had no part in the death of his daughter. But he had no proof and the word of any sea creature would be no help as Zeus would not believe it.  
He laid his hand on Percy's head, he felt sorry for him, being the victim of Zeus' accusations, his young life getting cut short. Poseidon knew keeping him under the water was only thing keeping him alive. Percy lay on the bed motionless, he hadn't moved since he came here.  
They was no hope for Percy, Zeus wouldn't save his life.

Poseidon stood and went outside to Amphitrite  
"I'm going up on the land, I won't be long can you look after Percy please"  
Poseidon looked upset to Amphitrite, so she walked into the room where the boy was. He was still laying still, his eyes closed.  
Poseidon swam up to the shore, on the sand he watched as a fight broke out. Two gods where fighting the monster Kampê. Poseidon groaned, Kampê was killed only the other year and now she was back again. In her hands were two scimitars, both where glowing green. As Poseidon watched one of the gods fell to the floor and lay at Kampê's feet, struggling to get up. Kampê raised a scimitar and stabbed it into the god, whose scream was so loud Poseidon could hear it from the sea. It was Apollo.

The poison from the scimitar wouldn't kill him, but it still hurt. Apollo lay on the ground shaking; the other god ran to his side and pulled him back through the sand, Kampê followed. She raised her other scimitar and swished it through the air, the other god ducked just in time. His curly black hair in his eyes, it was Hermes, he pointed his caduceus at Kampê and he blushed it at her, it slowed her down but she kept coming  
Poseidon walked up to them; they looked like they needed some help. He pointed his trident at her and water hit her in the face, it wrapped around her and she vanished in a pile of dust.

Poseidon walked up to the gods, Hermes was bending over Apollo, deep cuts were visible on his arms and face and a deep looking stab wound was in his stomach from the scimitar.  
"He's been poisoned"  
Hermes called to Poseidon, who was looking at the wounds; they looked the same as Percy's  
"Am i right in guessing these weren't made by Kampê?"  
Poseidon pointed to Apollo's arms. Hermes nodded  
"Our father did this to him, he's refusing to heal him, and when Apollo asked my father again to heal him, he grew angry and sent Kampê up from Tartarus and dragged Apollo out here without his bow, he's was in no fit state to battle but our father wouldn't listen"  
Apollo lifted his hand and held it over his stab wound, he closed his eyes and tried to summon his healing powers but nothing happened, it didn't came.  
Hermes pulled his arm down  
"It won't work Apollo"

Poseidon looked at him, he was coved in blood and his wound was turning green, if Apollo had been mortal he would be dead by now.  
"Zeus can't leave him like this"  
"Well he has"  
Apollo muttered, he rubbed his head, his face was pale and his blonde hair was dirty. He sat up and clutched his stomach  
"Father was watching from Olympus, he was watching me flying in my chariot and when I came to you he knew I'd helpped you and Percy, he wasn't too happy"  
Apollo got to his feet and fell into Hermes  
"Maybe you should take it easy"  
Poseidon said, Apollo shook his head  
"I'm fine"

Poseidon left them on the sand and continued up the road, on the street he vanished, and reappeared at the bottom of a hill, he climbed up the hill and entered Camp Half-Blood. The summer campers had returned and the camp was full, Poseidon walked up to the big house.  
Chiron was sat here.  
"Hello" he said  
Poseidon jumped up the stairs and sat down next to the centaur  
"Percy won't be returning to camp"

"Whoop, one fewer demigod" Came a voice from inside the main house. Poseidon ignored it, he knew who it was.  
Chiron looked shocked; he had no doubt heard what had happened to Percy  
"Did he die?"  
Poseidon looked over the grounds  
"Not yet, he's still alive but they's no hope, when he dies I'm going up to Olympus and I'm going to drag Zeus down to Tartarus"  
the sky rumbled up ahead  
"Oh shut up"  
Poseidon twilled his trident in his hand  
Chiron looked nervously up at the sky  
"You and him could start a war"  
Poseidon just shrugged  
"If he didn't want a war he should of never accused me of killing his daughter and then laying his hands of my son"  
Dionysus put his head around the corner  
"A war?"  
Poseidon's hands tightened on his trident, he would love to blast that old drunk into the sky to Zeus, but thought better of it.  
"I should get going, Percy may not have long left"  
Poseidon stood up, Chiron looked at him, sadness in his eyes  
"Can you say goodbye to him for me"  
Poseidon nodded. With a wisp of sea air he vanished.

Amphitrite rubbed Percy's arm, the boy was reminding her a little of Poseidon now, the way his black hair sat on his head. She had started to feel a little concerned for him, he was very close to death now and she was sure Poseidon would want to say goodbye to him, before he died. She willed the boy to live long enough for Poseidon to get back.

Poseidon was stood by the wall in a chamber of his palace, he had made his mind up, keeping Percy down here was selfish, he wasn't going to heal down here and Poseidon couldn't heal him, the only person with that power was Zeus, and he wasn't going to budge. Poseidon would return Percy to his mother, where he can die with her by his side.  
"My Lord"  
It was the Hippocampi called Rainbow. He bowed low to Poseidon  
"I have a message from Lord Hermes; he says your help is needed urgently"  
"Tell him I am busy"  
"I will my Lord"  
he bowed again and left.

Poseidon walked down the corridor to Percy's room; he opened the door and saw Amphitrite moving Percy's hair out of his eyes. He looked worse; his burnt skin had swelled so badly. Poseidon walked past Amphitrite and lifted Percy up into his arms  
"I'm taking him back to his mother"  
Amphitrite followed him outside in the courtyard, she watched as he took off.  
Poseidon walked out the sea with Percy in his arms, he had started to shiver again, his skin was on fire. To Poseidon's surprise they was someone waiting for them.

Zeus was stood next to Apollo who had finally been healed and standing to the side of them, nearer to Poseidon was Hermes.  
"Godly day at the beach is it"  
Poseidon sneered to Zeus, he wanted to lay Percy down and run right at him. Zeus looked to Hermes.  
"Typhon has been seen destroying towns and cities, he is coming closer to Olympus at this very moment" Hermes said.  
He was speaking for Zeus, something Poseidon noticed  
"And"  
Hermes opened his mouth in surprise  
"Poseidon he's coming, we need to stop him"  
Poseidon looked over at Zeus  
"Well I don't care, I've got more important things do to today, and if Typhon smashes up his chair I'll be very happy"  
Zeus continued to look at Hermes  
"You're the only one who can stop him, you stopped him last time, we need you Poseidon"  
Hermes looked nervously at Zeus, who was looking furiously at Poseidon

"So you're going to abandon your family and leave us to stop that monster on our own"  
Zeus shouted, sparks came out of the top of his bolt, Apollo moved away from them.  
"Oh look who's talking; you have no right to talk to me about family, look what you did to your own son and your nephew"  
Poseidon shouted, Apollo looked awkward.  
Zeus turned and give a quick look at Apollo then back to Poseidon  
"He has learnt his lesson, he knows what happens to those who betray their family"  
Zeus shot the last words at Poseidon, who didn't rise to the bate  
"Good Luck fighting Typhon, I have to go"  
Poseidon turned his back to Zeus and started to walk. He heard Zeus roar with furry.  
Footsteps followed Poseidon  
"We can't fight him without you, he's just to strong, we need you"  
Hermes ran to keep up with him  
"Not interested"  
Poseidon walked up the steps from the sand, Sally lives near here, he could walk to her house. He stepped up on the path; he saw Zeus and Apollo walking behind.  
"Why, he will defeat us"  
Poseidon looked down at Percy  
"Because Zeus is only using me, all I care for is Percy and he's nearly dead, I'm taking him back to his mother, I really don't care no more, not without him"  
Hermes turned and walked back to Zeus. Poseidon walked across the road and up into a street. Zeus appeared in front of him, blocking the way

"I expect this from Hades, but not of you, I thought you had family values"  
Zeus shouted,  
"I do"  
Poseidon shouted back, Percy head was tilted back, his mouth opened gasping for the air.  
"Then fight Typhon with us"  
Zeus looked at his brother, Poseidon shook his head, a little smile on his face  
"I'll be happy to let Typhon destroy your chair, I'll even help him and then I'll drag you down to Tartarus"  
Poseidon walked into him and pushed him out the way  
"Why you being like this?"  
Zeus followed him  
"Did you forget your killing my son?"  
Poseidon tightened his grip on Percy and walked on

"Fine I'll heal him as long as you fight with us"  
Zeus shouted, Poseidon stopped. he turned back to Zeus  
"Swear it on the river Styx"  
Zeus looked at the demigod in his brothers arms  
"I will heal him after you have defeated Typhon, I shall take him up to Olympus, you go fight Typhon and return when you are finished and I'll heal him"  
Poseidon was torn between his thoughts, if he stopped Typhon then Percy will live but handing Percy over to Zeus would take time, and Percy didn't have time.  
"You're not swearing on Styx"  
Zeus watched Poseidon  
"If you want the boy to live you'll hand him over"  
"Ok then, but if you hurt him in anyway, then you'll be living with our father down below the underworld"  
Zeus waved his hand and Apollo appeared from behind him and walked up to Poseidon, who lifted Percy into his arms.  
"Take him up to Olympus" Zeus said  
Apollo turned to a yellow Maserati Spyder car and clicked his fingers and his sun chariot appeared. He put Percy in the back and took off.  
Zeus turned back to Poseidon  
"Better get going then, Typhon is just outside the borders to the east"  
Poseidon nodded and vanished.

Apollo reappeared on Olympus, he took Percy out of his charoit and carried him into the throne room, he put his hand over a cut and tried to heal him, he didn't believe his father would heal Percy; he closed his eyes and focused on the cuts healing. A door closing made him jump, his eyes snapped open and he looked to the door in alarm, Hermes had entered the room  
"The look on your face" Hermes laughed,  
he sat down near Percy and looked down at him, the boy looked a mess. The door opened again and in walked Zeus.  
"You better not be doing what I think you're doing"  
He looked at Apollo who shook his head, his eyes wide. Hermes looked between then. Apollo seemed to fear his father after he'd attacked him for helping Percy the last time  
"No"  
Apollo said, he moved his hand away from Percy.  
"Are you really going to heal him?"  
Apollo asked, in a quiet voice, he didn't want to make his father angry  
"Maybe"  
Zeus said, he sat down in his seat and watched as Percy got steadily more weaker, the minutes dragged by in silence.  
Hermes and Apollo looked at each other, both knew Percy only had minutes left, they could hear it, his breathing was getting shallow and quite

Poseidon entered the room  
"I did it, now heal him"  
Zeus smiled  
"Have you any proof to back up your world"  
Poseidon pulled out his trident and pointed it at Zeus  
"You know fine well Typhon has been destroyed"  
Zeus looked over at Percy, his chest wasn't going up and down

"They's no point in me healing him after all"  
Zeus smile widened as Poseidon looked at Percy  
Apollo looked down to Percy and held his hands over his chest, at once Percy started to breathe again  
"They's a point now"  
Zeus was over-come with rage  
"You will pay for that"  
He held the bolt up and fired at Apollo, a deep crack appeared in the floor and ran straight at Apollo, it opened and a deep slide appeared, it lead the way down to Tartarus, Hermes jumped up and grabbed hold of his brother and pulled him back, at the same time Poseidon hit Zeus with a jet of water.  
"You'll send your own son to eternal torment just because he helped my son"  
Apollo was shaking in Hermes arms; he never thought his father would do this to him.  
"He's a traitor"  
Apollo looked at him confused  
"How?"

"You are helping Poseidon, don't you realize he killed your half sister"  
Zeus pointed at Poseidon, who shook his head  
"How many more times, I didn't kill her!"  
"Lies"  
Zeus got up and walked over to Hermes  
"Get off him, or you will go down there too"  
Zeus grabbed Apollo and dragged him to the edge and held him by his hair

"Don't please father"  
It wasn't Apollo who shouted, it was Artemis, she ran into the room, her eyes on her twin. She walked slowly up to Apollo and Zeus  
"Father, Thalia wouldn't want this to happen"  
Zeus listened to her, but he didn't lose his grip on Apollo's hair, he pushed Apollo forward so his feet were barely hanging on.  
"Father please, you'll regret it if you push him"  
Hermes looked at Poseidon for help, but Poseidon was watching Apollo and Zeus with disbelief on his face.  
Zeus ignored them, he looked at Apollo's face, it was white with fear, he was looking down at the massive droop in front of him.

"Poseidon didn't kill Thalia, she died in the storm, it wasn't Poseidon's fault and it's not right letting Percy die"  
Artemis slowly moved to the edge, she reached out her hand to her twin but Zeus moved him away from her  
"Father please dont push him"  
Zeus stepped back and clicked his fingers and the hole vanished, he pushed Apollo away from him. Apollo fell to the floor at his sister's feet, breathing heavy.  
Zeus then pulled out his lightning bolt and pointed it at Percy, Blue light came out of his body and back into the bolt, it was electricity it had been inside him. As soon as it left the wounds healed and the skin returned to its normal colour  
"Let's not speak of this again"  
Zeus sat back down on his chair. He watched as Percy started to come round

Percy opened his eyes; everything looked so bright, his head felt sore. He sat up and realized he was up in Olympus, which he didn't really understand as he'd been on the beach. Poseidon walked over to him and helped him to his feet; he put his hands on Percy's arms and walked him out the room  
"Why am I here?"  
Percy asked him  
"Just some little disagreement, best get you to camp, I'll let your mother know you're ok"  
Percy rubbed his head, this was how Dionysus must feel after one too many. They went down into the elevator and down into the street below  
"Zeus was on the beach with me"  
Percy remembered, his head started pounding, a headache formed.  
"My head hurts"  
Percy moaned, in fact his whole body hurt, now he thought of it.  
"I'm sure Chiron will have some Ambrosia at Camp"  
Poseidon walked over to a car and the door opened  
"Get in"  
Poseidon opened the door for Percy, who climbed in. they drove to camp, on the way Percy kept is head in his arms, his headache was getting worse and he was trying to remember  
"Zeus attacked me?"  
he asked  
Poseidon nodded  
"Nearly had a war, I was planning one if anything happened to you"

Percy was happy to see Half-Blood Hill get closer, his head like it was about to split. They walked up the hill in silence. Once inside camp half blood they went over to the main house, campers looked at him in horror, he guessed he looked like he'd been hit with lighting too.  
Chiron was happy to see Percy, he ran up to him and give him a hug  
"Percy, you're alive"

"..And extremely rude, Camp started four days ago Mr. Johnson, explain your absence and don't give me 'I got hit by Lightning Mr. D' because I don't believe you"  
Dionysus walked up behind Chiron, and stared at Percy  
"Well?"

"But I did get hit by lighting Mr. D" Percy said, making Dionysus scowl.  
"He needs some Ambrosia Chiron"  
Poseidon told the centaur  
"Yes I suppose he does"  
Chiron looked closely at Percy, who's headache was getting even worse.  
"I must return to the sea, I may have trouble with Oceanus again" Poseidon left in a puff of sea air.  
Chiron walked into the main house and brought out some Ambrosia , he handed some to Percy, who took a bite

"Eat the lot, go on eat it all up" Dionysus said slyly  
"I might erupt into flames, no thanks"  
Percy started to feel better  
"That's the whole point Percy, Demigod barbeque"  
Percy grinned at him  
"No Demigod barbeque is quite the same without wine"  
Dionysus sly grin vanished from his face and it was replaced by anger, he raised his hand  
"Mr. D we don't blast campers remember"  
Percy laughed and took another bite as Dionysus shot him a murderous look

Up on Mount Olympus Zeus was standing at the wall looking down to the earth, his eyes set on the sea, then his eyes moved to where Camp Half-Blood was, one day he will avenge the death of his daughter and Poseidon will learn how it feels to lose a life.


End file.
